Psychokinesis Emotional Cultivation Of The Enteric Nervous System And Gut Microbes.
More of my research regarding how the brain and stomach (Enteric Nervous System) are connected to psychokinesis. By further investigation I have found out that the microbes and stomach prepare their selves before a person performs an action. In psychokinesis a person may not know it but when they are thinking of performing psychokinesis or any other activities the microbes and stomach begin to prepare for this. The stomach and microbes can be in this 'anticipation/preparation mode' for mins or even hours before the person even commits to this activity. As long as the person carries this need to do this activity with them within their desired time frame. This is also how we can build our bio energy for more strength on our intention in any physical activity (sports) besides psychokinesis. When a person finally decides to dedicate to an activity or psychokinesis practice session that's when the body gets into ready mode. The microbes change their arrangement and work habit to assist this. The stomach I believe gets more relaxed allowing more neurological signals to flow through. These actions that the stomach and microbes go through will help with channeling you bio energy to help with your intention to move, burn or electrify an object. For a person that already has experience in psychokinesis the stomach actually becomes conditioned to the minds experiences with psychokinesis or any other life activities we do. I believe this happens because the neuroplasticity in the inner walls of the small intestines adapt to emotional changes over time as the brain does. When the person becomes confident with his abilities the stomach and heart react by reinforcing that with positive feelings (bio energy, bio photons and other changes). The stomach almost remembers and helps further strengthen our abilities for a more successful practice session in psychokinesis or physical activity. That's why I say in psychokinesis... 'Carry your successes with you', but along with that you must feel satisfied with what you did not matter how small. To believe, to be humble and thankful for what you've accomplished. This helps with cultivating bio energy and helps in your growth. This is how we condition ourselves. So the next time you'll see better results when you practice. Consider this example that explains this connection. Lets say there's two people getting ready to jump off a diving board into a pool. From the outside you wouldn't think there was no difference between them. But there is. Person (A) is relaxed and confident while person (B) is nervous and worried. Person (A) has experience in this activity and in time was able to over come his anxiety and fears. Allowing to lessen the neurological thought activated signals to the stomach. Which would in turn alert the microbes to react negatively (Which in time can lead to bloating and ulcers in the gut). They react because they are reinforcing the thought that this activity is potentially dangerous, but because this person has in time allowed him self to face this activity and get used to it. He then conditions the the brain and stomach to adapt to it. When he was worried he lost bio energy, but now through internal conditioning he produces more and allows him self to excel at this activity. Now every time he thinks about or is in direct practice of this activity he now produces large amounts of bio energy. Person (B) Is new to this activity and needs time to understand and adapt in order to begin his internal brain and stomach emotional conditioning. Which would reduce his anxiety and fears allowing him to develop confidence and understanding of this activity. That is an example of how important it is to understand how the enteric nervous system is involved in our daily activities and psychokinesis. The stomach (gut) does not have a limbic system, frontal lobe or any other parts like the brain does so it does not think on its own. Rather it is like a middle man transmitting emotional information between the brain and microbes. It is the microbes that think and feel for the gut and calls the brain to tell it how you should feel in situations. Sadness, worry, joy, excitement.. etc. The Microbes use the gut as a phone to tell you how to feel emotionally. Not only that, but it stores that emotional energy. The microbes/organisms are smarter then we think. We may not recognize our gut at times, but it's because we are so neck deep in it that we don't realize that we are living through it. I think that maybe all of our actions, emotional thoughts and daily activities are being done by the gut. It is the center of us and is the main stabilizer of our lives. If we just step back and feel our self's we can learn from it. One way to do this is to create a false imaginary scenario involving something that causes sadness, fear or joy. Calm and relax your self when you are imaging this. When your scenario reaches that climax whether it be fear, sad or joy. Pay attention to how your body reacts. How your heart or stomach felt. What happened first? Did the stomach react to the fear? Or did the heart react to a sad moment? This will let you learn how to feel you self and to pay closer attention to how you feel when you are preparing for an activity or when a random situation just happens in you life. It will not only help you in psychokinesis and sports, but in your daily life. Knowing your self is half of the energy needed to develop your ability's.